Dearest Mother
by CK143
Summary: Zeus orders Hermes to call his siblings for a council meeting, but, why is Hera there? A somewhat spin-off of the Orb of the Protogenoi.


**A/N:** Just a random story that popped into my weird mind.

This is somewhat a spin-off/sidequel to the **Orb of the Protogenoi**. Check it out! (:

**Disclaimer:** Greek Mythology doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Zeus was waiting.

Waiting for his son to come who he had summoned fifteen minutes ago but still wasn't there. He conjured a rope and pulled it, but no sound can be heard, for only the messenger god can here this special chime. Zeus waited while tapping his fingers on his seat at the council room. He intently looked at his finger nails. It's been cut and cleaned yesterday. He asked himself why they even have finger nails. Zeus was so fixed with his thoughts that he was startled when his son burst into the room.

"Hey, Dad!"

Zeus sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You're finally here, Hermes." He watched him flew around the room before stopping in front of him, floating a few inches above the ground. "And what has made you late, my son?"

Hermes grinned. "It's a secret!"

Zeus looked at the god and noticed his disheveled _petasos_ and robe, and that his cheeks were red. He rubbed his long gray beard in the most godly way he can while he said "Looks like you enjoyed yourself, from wherever you came from."

The young god laughed. "Anyway, why have you summoned me, your eminence?"

Zeus sat up straight. "Tell your brothers and sisters that I require their presence as of now. We'll be having a council meeting."

"Council meeting? Shouldn't I also call Hera and Demeter?"

"No, just your siblings, and Hera will be with us. Now go."

Hermes bowed and flew off.

* * *

"Oh Ares! You're so strong and handsome~. Never change, ok?"

"Of course babe~. Anything for you."

Ares and Aphrodite were having another one of their little "escapades". They were in the former's building even though she didn't like being there because of the mess, and the smell it was giving off. They were on his bed and was about to start another round of make out session, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Can I join you two?"

The two were startled and looked at the other figure on Ares' bed.

"Hermes!" shouted Ares, who then threw a pillow at him, but the young god easily dodged it and floated above them. "Get out of here!"

Hermes said "Alright, just hold your horses. Dad's calling us right now, so you two better go to the council room or he might come charging in here and drag you two, ok?"

"We got the message! Just get out!" said Ares angrily.

Hermes held his hands up. "Sheesh! I'm going, I'm going!"

"Wait! Don't go, I mean… I don't mind threesomes." said Aphrodite with a seductive smile on her face while looking at Hermes.

The two gods just stared at her like she'd gone mad.

* * *

"Seriously Dionysus, stop drinking that wine, for once, have some water."

Dionysus and his dear friend, Pan, were taking a shade under a tree, at the top of a hill. The god of wine was somewhat startled at what he heard from his friend. He sat up straight, took Pan by his shoulders and stared at him.

Pan has a skeptical look on his face. "What?"

Dionysus stared at him for a few more seconds until he asked "Are you drunk?"

The satyr rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

The Olympian leaned back on the tree. "My good friend, play me a tune while we enjoy our cups of wine."

Pan nodded and reached behind him to take out his pipes, but the only thing he felt was his hairy butt. He looked around, then, he asked the other "Have you seen my pipes?"

Dionysus opened one eye and closed it again. "Dear Hermes, come down and have some wine with us. Give back Pan's pipes while you're at it."

They heard a laugh from above and the leaves fell, along with Hermes. "You're getting good."

"How's it going?"

"S'okay, I guess. Dad wants us at the council room right now."

Dionysus hummed.

"Well, see ya." Hermes was about to take off when he heard Pan cleared his throat. He grinned. "Hey Pan." He saw him stretch his arm towards him, signaling to give back his Pipes.

* * *

"Athena, I envy your long, straight hair."

"Really? I don't like it one bit. It distracts me, even if I tied it back."

"Don't cut it, a lot of the goddesses wish for your hair."

The two sisters, Athena and Artemis, just finished from their training for that day. Once or twice a week, they would meet up at the training grounds and train together or have a spar. They were sitting on the grassy field, near a river, talking about random stuff when someone loomed over them.

"Hello there my dearest, beautiful sisters."

"Hermes." said Artemis.

The god took her hand and kissed it, and did the same with Athena. "You must already know why I'm here."

"To spy on us while we bathe?"

Hermes feigned he was hurt and said "I would never do that!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Right~. Sister, looks like our little brother has forgotten what he did with the other gods, maybe you should give him another lesson."

Athena nodded. "I think I should." She remembered the episode on the river bank where they bathe at. Their brothers thought they wouldn't be seen from their hiding place, watching them bathe. But they were wrong. That day, they felt the wrath of Pallas Athena.

Hermes took a step back. "Woah now! I'm not here to do anything like that. Dad's calling you ladies, along with the others. That is all."

"Is there trouble?"

He shrugged. "But it sounds important. He wants you guys to go there now."

The two goddesses stood up while Athena said "Alright, we'll just go change."

Hermes bowed, and flew off.

* * *

Clanking sounds of metal can be heard from the forge, which was not far from the palace. Inside was a bit dark, and the heat could kill a human if they were not used to this forge. Two Cyclopes can be seen working at their place, while the god of fire and metallurgy sat quietly at his table, working on a necklace. For him, this place was sanctuary, even though the sound of metals hitting each other was loud, or the smell of oil and fire can be irritating to the nose. The only thing that annoyed him was visits from his "family", though a few of them, he didn't mind. Like the god floating above him.

"Aww~! Is that for me?"

Hephaestus looked up to see Hermes looking at his work. He gently laid the necklace in the box and closed it. He stood up, and was about to head for the small kitchen at the back when Hermes blocked him.

"It's alright, you don't have to get me anything." Hermes already knew the routine whenever he visited him. Hephaestus would first get him some food and drink before they get to business. It was one of the things he liked about the stoic god. "I just came here to tell you that Dad, is summoning your presence, and you must go there right now."

Hephaestus softly said "…Alright." He saw him grinned, and flew out of the forge.

* * *

At a meadow, a herd of cattle was being grazed by a young god. He was busy drawing the scenery around him while from time to time, glanced at his cattle. He was almost done when he felt the presence of his brother behind him. He turned his head and saw the younger god smiling seductively at him, floating on his side.

"Apollon, draw me like one of your cows."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "A Hermes cow? That sounds interesting. And please stop calling me by that name."

Hermes flew in front of him. "But I like it. It rhymes with pollen. Apollon, being swept by the wind to pollinate girls and produce more mini-Apollos."

"Very funny."

Hermes grinned. "What? You can't pollinate guys… or can you?" He dodged Apollo's attack and laughed.

The older god crossed his arms and said "Father is calling for me, isn't he?"

"Yup. And we're the only ones they are waiting for."

"A council meeting?" He received a nod. "Well, we better get going. And no, I am not going to fly over there." He glared at the boy who took his hand.

* * *

The last two gods have finally arrived at the council room and made their way to their thrones. The others were thankful that they can finally start. They waited for the couple to speak up until Zeus cleared his throat.

"Everyone, I summoned all of you today not because there is a problem in the human world, war, nor a calamity, but, the problem lies in here, in this household. Specifically, the problem lies with the eight of you."

Everyone was silent. Neither of them spoke. Some kept their composure while some were sweating beads. Simply saying, they have a bad feeling about this meeting they were in.

Zeus continued "For the past years, whenever we have a gathering with the other deities, some- no, a lot of them kept on saying things about you guys. Say as in they were saying negative stuff about all of you." He looked at them for a few seconds and turned his attention to his wife. She urged him to go on.

"I'll make this simple… you're all disrespectful."

They were silent at first, until Hermes laughed and was followed by the others. Even Hephaestus and Athena had to smirk at the statement. The laughter died down and waited for Zeus to speak up.

"Funny as it may seem, I do not like others talking behind my back, saying that I haven't been teaching you etiquette and respect. This means I have a part in this problem of yours. I am the king of the gods, and I deserve to be respected." He looked at them sternly and continued "From now on, you must be polite to your elders."

Up until now, the others were silent, listening to Zeus. They were not used to with him being strict. It seldom happens, but still, they felt uncomfortable.

Zeus looked at his wife, took her hand and said "And this is where Hera comes along."

The goddess cocked her eyebrow. She did not know why she was even here. Zeus just told her this morning that he and the children would be having a meeting and her presence was needed.

"A few days ago, when we had finished our love makin-"

"Aww~ come on Pops!" shouted Ares. Along with the others who groaned and some have, unluckily, imagined it, forever to burn in their minds.

Hera glared at her husband, who was smirking.

"Alright! A few days ago, we had a talk, and Hera here told me that she have, finally, accepted all of you, as her children. Isn't that right, my dear?" Zeus thoughtfully looked at her.

She looked at them, who were all staring at her. "Well, I guess. I mean, some of you sometimes come to me and ask for my advice like whether which bow or sword to use in your battles, or whenever some of you get into a fight, I was the one who stopped it, and your presence have somehow filled the place of my absent daughters." Hera quietly told herself that it took all the guts she had and for a very, very, _very~_, long time to accept Zeus' "bastard" children as her own, but nonetheless, she would not deny the fact that she has grown fond of them, some of them at least.

The younger gods couldn't believe at what they were hearing. Then again, what she said was true. Their real mothers were far from Olympus, from time to time they visit them, but, instead of wasting their time travelling, just to ask which clothes they should wear at a party, they would go to the _somehow_ motherly figure.

Zeus said "As part of your training, from now on, you shall call her, mother."

They were speechless. It was so because they had to absorb this newly acquired information, and process it. From the looks of it, it was Hermes who first malfunctioned.

"Whaaaaat~?!"

Aphrodite scoffed. "No way!"

"The idea is… illogical." Athena said simply.

Dionysus hummed while Artemis and Apollo looked at one another. The two brothers weren't really part of it since she was their mother.

Hera, on the other hand, liked the idea. Having them call her mother? It was like a big smack to their dignity. This was one of the things she loved about Zeus.

"Settle down, settle down! Look, it may sound absurd, but you have to do it. Now, I want all of you, one by one, to go to her and call her mother, or mom. Heck, kiss her on the cheek also." said Zeus.

They retorted to his demand.

Zeus sighed and held his hand up, signaling them to quiet down. "Look, I am you're father, and my word is law. You live under my roof, then you also live under my rules. If you don't want to do this, then I guess I have no choice, punishment will be made."

They looked at one another, hoping one of them would go first, since they cannot defy Zeus. No one likes Zeus when he is angry.

The couple waited, since no one was standing up, Zeus decided to pick his son. "Ares, go to your mother."

"Why me?! And she's already my Mom!"

"Because you're the oldest, and like you said, she's your mother. Now, go."

He sneered and trudged to his mother. "Mom." He was about to go back when Zeus said "You forgot something."

"But-"

"No buts."

He turned around and went to his mother. He kissed her cheek, went back, and slumped on his chair. Hephaestus was next. He went to his mother, bowed and softly said "…Mother." He kissed her cheek and went back. After that, the others decided to just get this over with and went to the goddess. Aphrodite made sure to show that she wasn't keen on the idea. She did what the others did, while glaring all the way. Hera on the other hand, was amused. She didn't like the goddess of love, so it was fun to see the latter fuming like that. The last one was Hermes who was always the one to make a situation amusing. He ran to her, shouting "Mama!", then he hugged and kissed both her cheeks her.

"Now that you're my mom, I can go to your room and sleep with you guys whenever I'm having bad dreams! And you can give me some of your milk! Ares said it's delicious!"

They all laughed while Ares shouted "I didn't say anything like that!"

Hera glared at him and said "Ha, ha, don't push your luck, Hermes."

Zeus held his hand up and said "Alright, from this day forward, we'll be one big happy family. Also, don't forget to call Hades and Poseidon, Uncle, while Demeter and Hestia, Aunt, are we clear? You're all dismissed."

"Wait!" Hera said, and then she looked at Zeus. "What about Hephaestus?"

"What about him?"

"He's my son."

"Yes…?"

Hera glared at him. Artemis knew where this discussion was going. "Father, I think what He- I mean, "_mother_", is trying to say is that you should accept him as your own son."

Some of them smirked. They knew that Zeus was against the idea of the lame god calling him father.

Zeus cleared his throat. "But he isn't my son."

Hera agreed. "Yes, just like your _bastard_-" Everyone twitched at the emphasis. "children, they're not mine, but I accepted them as my own. You said it yourself, we should be one, big, happy family." She looked at her son and said "Hephaestus, go to your father."

Hephaestus stood up again and went to Zeus. He bowed and said "…Father." He went nearer and Zeus quickly stood up and hid behind his throne. "No no! That's fine! You don't need to kiss me!" The others laughed at the two.

Hera has a feeling that the next few years would be a good one. Especially watching the others, begrudgingly, call her their "dearest mother".

* * *

Reviews are appreciated**. **:3

**Petasos** is a sun hat worn by ancient Greeks, or for Hermes, his winged cap.


End file.
